Hormones
by dedkake
Summary: Sasuke looked cute when he was playing video games. It turned Naruto on. Narusasu... just a cute little something.


Hormones

Naruto glared at the TV screen. He was playing a video game with Sasuke. Well, actually he was _losing _a video game _to _Sasuke. Why were these fighting games so hard? It was definitely easier to beat someone up in real life than with this stupid controller- why should he have to push all the buttons so fast just to do a simple combination? It was stupid.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind the speed required to win the game. With ease his fingers swept over the controller, thoroughly allowing his character to trounce Naruto's. He smirked a little as the screen flashed _"PLAYER 2 WINS." _Naruto growled.

"New game?" Sasuke asked, his voice pleasant.

Naruto glared at his teammate. Sasuke didn't notice, either that or he didn't care. "Fine."

The game began again, this time on a different stage, a stage Naruto had never played on before. _Shit._ It took all of seven seconds for Sasuke's character to send Naruto's over the edge of the cliff they had been battling on. Sasuke's grin grew a little bit more. That was it; Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

He tossed his controller on the floor next to him and pulled another game out from the pile on his other side. "Can we play this game now?" he asked, letting a little puppy look come onto his face.

Sasuke glared at the game, Naruto had known that he would. It was a racing game; Sasuke hated racing games. Maybe that would mean that Naruto could finally beat him. "No-" Sasuke started, but then saw Naruto's pout. His glare darkened. "Whatever," he muttered, looking away.

The smile that spread of Naruto's face could have been described as evil, or overly excited. He quickly slipped the fighting game out of the console and replaced it with the racing game. This was perfect- he would easily beat Sasuke at this game and reclaim a little bit of his pride. _Perfect_.

With a violent noise, the game began. Naruto stared in disbelief as Sasuke took the lead, a look of triumph on his face. By the beginning of their third and final lap, Naruto had taken back the place as number one. He smirked as Sasuke's face turned sour. Oh, he had this in the bag.

A confused frown crossed his features as Sasuke quickly fiddled with his controller. His frown turned into a deep glare as Sasuke's car zoomed past the finish line. That was cheap.

This had seemed like a good idea. Why would Sasuke hate a game he was amazing at? But now Naruto felt like a failure. There was no way he could beat Sasuke if he could do that in a racing game.

The next course started and Sasuke let the game capture his whole attention. Naruto sighed and let autopilot take over, he didn't really want to play this dumb game anyway. Instead he decided to look at Sasuke since the other boy seemed to be too engrossed in the game to even notice.

Sasuke always looked different when he played video games. He looked normal, _almost._ His whole body was focused on the game. His body was facing the screen and he leaned toward it. As the course turned and his car swerved, he would lean his body toward that direction. His eyes were narrowed with concentration, and he chewed on his lip. It was cute, and it turned Naruto on.

Naruto leaned toward Sasuke and murmured, "Hey, Sasuke, I have a strong desire to kiss you _right _now."

"Just wait a second, it'll pass." Sasuke's eyes never left the screen.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto persisted. "Seriously, just like, _looking _at you makes me hot."

"Hn. Hormones are a bitch, aren't they?" Again Sasuke's eyes were glued to the screen. He hadn't even blinked.

Naruto let out a long breath and looked back at the screen. "Yeah." So much for getting it on. As his concentration slipped back to the game, his eyes widened in confusion. Sasuke had already finished the course while he was only on lap two. He growled at his teammate. Sasuke was still frowning.

The next course started almost instantly, catching Naruto off guard. Sasuke grabbed an easy lead on the rest of the cars, including Naruto's. The boy glared, still upset about the last course. How dare Sasuke take the lead here, too? This was his favorite course!

He couldn't help himself. Blue eyes shifted back to Sasuke, whose concentration was still completely on the game. _Good._ Naruto let his fingers guide his car by memory as he scooted over to Sasuke and leaned toward him, placing a small kiss on an unsuspecting chin.

A thud sounded in the room as Sasuke's controller dropped to the floor. He sat ridged, his breath quickening. "N-Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked, kissing his way up Sasuke's jaw to his ear.

Sasuke tensed a little more, if it were possible. "Wha-What are you doing?"

The kisses changed course and trailed back down to Sasuke's lips. Naruto grinned as Sasuke gasped a little. He kissed Sasuke slowly, grinning a little more as Sasuke leaned into him.

Smirking now, Naruto pulled back and looked at the screen. His car was gliding over the finish line; Sasuke's was nowhere in sight. "Winning."

Sasuke glared.

* * *

This started as the little conversation in the middle about hormones... and I fell in love with the little dialogue... so I had to make a story in which to place it. There it was. Hope you enjoyed it!  



End file.
